How To Fall For Sonny Munroe
by princesscolourful
Summary: I was reading this piece of A4 paper that had scribbles and stupid stuff all over it. Why did I even bother with the scribbles? It wasn't worth it. Channy. R&R. Chad's P.O.V
1. Brown Eyes And Dancing In The Rain

**How To Fall For Sonny Munroe  
**_**Disclaimer: CDC and Sonny are married. Yeah, not on Sonny With A Chance.**_

**A/N: I have nothing to say except: "Spread your wings, and take **_**to the sky**_**." Yes, it's Owl City's new song 'To The Sky'. I am in love with it. XD **

**Yes, there is swearing in this. Please, this is Chad, he needs to be more mature. :D **

**

* * *

**

**1. Look at her eyes, they're**** beautiful.**

Stupid first instruction. Who wrote this? Wait, never mind.

I was reading this piece of A4 paper that had scribbles and stupid stuff all over it. Why did I even bother with the scribbles? It wasn't worth it. That word was the only way to describe her eyes. The first thing on there was the title. **How To Fall For Sonny Munroe**.

Why did I even write this? I guess I could say I am falling for her. No, you're not. _Yes, you are. _No, I'm not. _YES, you are. _Oh, my gosh who are you? _Your conscience. _Then go away! _Can't I'm stuck inside your head. _Why am I fighting with myself? Deluded!

After I finished fighting with my _conscience_, I went back to reading the piece of paper. It was stupid. But then I would calling the author stupid, which is me. And Chad Dylan Cooper is not stupid. I'm smart enough to even write this stu- _wonderful_ thing.

But really? Looking into her eyes?

Easy, like making ice. Or cutting butter.

I know every one of its colours.

When you look at them, they're brown. When you look at them in the sun, they're brown. When she's crying, they're brown. When she smiles, they're brown and has a twinkle in it. When she's sad- yep- they're _brown_.

Sonny Munroe's eyes are just plain brown. Nothing else, but brown.

What's good about the brown? Nothing. Just that they're a tempting chocolate colour. Nothing special to celebrate. Nothing whatsoever.

But I have to confess, they are beautiful. Every time I see them, they're just magic. Also, there's a little twinkle. Oh, I already mentioned that, never mind.

Then when you look at them in the sun, they turn hazel colour. How weird, right? But really fascinating. I said they were just brown? Well, hazel _is _brown. And people don't think I'm smart.

When she cries, it turns a weird vampire greenish colour. But it's still brown. In the middle. Not that I know or anything. It's still brown, anyways.

And when she smiles - well, what? They become even more beautiful. There's a huge sparkle in them. But the colour's still brown.

When she's sad - which is very rare - well, yeah, they're still brown. Then when you look even deeper into them, they're just not shining in any way. Not a one-second spark, nothing. Just-yep- _brown_. Maybe even close to black.

Then my eyes shot up to the closed door. I was debating whether or not I should see what Sonny's eyes. If they're brown, hazel-brown, greenish-brown, brown with a twinkle or no special spark brown - close to black. Should I or should I not?

Quick! What's the time? My head went down while I pulled my left hand to about 20 centimetres away from my face. Phew, it was only 1:28pm. Shooting would be in 2 hours.

Good, enough time for me to check Sonny's eyes. Not that her eyes are something to celebrate about or anything. I needed my daily _Sonny Check_. To see if she's happy, sad, worried etc. And, NO, I don't care about Sonny.

No matter how hard I deny that I do care.

Ugh, conscience go away.

I heard silence. Oh, so now you decide to shut up. Stupid conscience, makes me angry so much.

That wasn't conscience thinking, oh my God, that was me thinking! Do I have feelings for Sonny? No I don't, that's just silly.

So before I knew it, my face was already at the door and my hand, twisted the golden handle. Then my feet started moving in the direction of Sonny's dressing room. I didn't stop them, I actually wanted to do this. Sonny needs extra care from me. Oh, did I just…no, I don't care about Sonny. I just don't want her to die. That's it. I don't want her to die.

And before anything gets serious, I'm just her personal bodyguard. She isn't aware of it yet, so I guess this is in my head. Which kinda sucks. Cause I wanna protect her everyday, see the gleam in her eyes. Her beautiful _brown_ eyes.

When I looked to my left, I saw a star on the wooden door. This must be Terry's or whatever's side. But it'll do. It's not Sonny's, so I have to go with it.

Oh, they share a dressing room? Yeah, pfft, I knew that. I'm not that dumb. No, cause I am smart! And it's true.

I always made an entrance, but today, that's different. Was it because I wrote the list? No. Was it because this was Sonny? No. Because I felt like it.

Politely, I knocked on the door. See, I can be polite!

"Come in!" a heavenly voice chimed cheerfully.

I did as I was told, stepped in and closed the door. Sonny looked up from a piece of paper -a sketch, I'm assuming- and turned her body and crossed legs to me while she sat on her grey swivel chair.

"Oh, hey, Chad, what do you need?" she asked, glancing once at the piece of paper.

_You_, I thought. Then I mentally smacked myself on the head.

"Just…need you to help me…hang up some posters, if you can," I lied smoothly as I can. Being the _greatest actor of our generation _has its benefits.

She looked at the piece of paper again and bit her lip, then her chocolate eyes looked back up at me. "Umm, well, I have to finish this sketch for Grady, so in…20 minutes or something. Is that good?"

I think I melted in her eyes. "Yep, that's good."

As I turned to walk back to my dressing room, I realized we didn't have our 'fine, fine, good, good' fight. I wasn't in the mood, so I just continued walking. Then I reached the door of my dressing room and remembered something. Posters!

Oh, well, I'll just get my assistant to do it. I can't be fucked.

I called my assistant to print the posters and hand them to me in under 15 minutes. Now I have 15 minutes to think freely.

_What colour was Sonny's eyes today?_ Brown and twinkly. And a weird twinkle as well. It wasn't as bright. Oh, my God! Who did this to her? Who made the pretty twinkle dim? My special twinkle! Who is responsible for this? Oh, they are dead! No-one dims my Sonshine's twinkle. No-one, I say, no-one does that, whatsoever.

_You care about her…_ Who are you? I do not care about anyone but myself, I care a little about Sonny, but I care about me more.

_What about the 'personal bodyguard' thing? Seems like you care…_ I don't want her die, that's all. Now go to the corner of my head, curl up into a ball and die!

_I die, you can't decide what's right and wrong…_ What's the right thing to do now? Go away from me! What's the wrong thing? You actually think I care bout Sonny Munroe?

Wait, why am I even arguing with myself? Like I said before, DELUDED!

I heard a knock on the door, making me concentrate on the door and the person at the door.

"Chad, here are the posters you wanted. What do you need them for?" Bart asked, completely confused as to why I needed more posters.

I rolled my eyes, to cover up my 'nice' response. "To hang them up, duh." What kind of man am I? Who says 'duh'? "I need them so our show can get more views. And anyways, I look hot on those posters."

Bart just nodded his light brown curly hair. "Riiiiiight," he said slowly, the 'I' so obvious it was there.

"Well, what are you still doing here? Go!" I looked down and made a gesture with my hand telling him to shoo.

When I looked back up, the door was already empty. The posters where the glass table, just left there. I went to pick them up, but then saw a note on it.

_Chad,  
__Sonny said she'll be a little bit late (I saw her on the way to here) cause she's printing loads of paper. She seemed busy, really busy. So yeah, she said she'll be 5 or 6 minutes late. If she's 10 minutes late, she said she can't go due to her extremely hard schedule.  
__Bart_

Oh, dammit. I can't see her like I wanted to today. Hey, maybe instead of her comin- helping me today, I could _help_ her.

I just wanna see her eyes, is all. Try and get the sparkle in them back. Oh, and I am determined.

Walking excitedly to the printer room, I couldn't stop smiling. And I felt nervous. I've never _helped_ anyone before. Except my mommy and daddy. Yeah, I still call them that. Got a problem?

When I got there, I saw Sonny struggling with all the pieces of paper in her arms. Man, she wastes a lot of trees, alright. Why does she need them?

"Hey, Sonny, what's up with the paper?" I asked her as soon as I got there.

She was walking frantically from the printer to the desk, obviously stressed and in a hurry. "Chad, I am so sorry, I can't help you. Marshall and Mr. Condor are taking advantage of my niceness again. Otherwise, I'm off the show. Which I don't get. Who's gonna do their errands then?"

Well, she smiled. So the twinkle should be bright. I studied it, no. No twinkle, her beautiful eyes were full of stress. So that's why there was a dim gleam.

I smiled as well, trying to be sincere as I can. "Well, I'm here to help you. You do so much, I'm just being nice."

What did I just say? Did I give her a hint that I liked her? Wait, no, I don't like her. No way at all. I mean, pttff, this is getting stupid, denying myself. I'm gonna stop.

"Thanks, Chad." She grinned, enough for me to melt into her eyes. Darn this effect.

I clapped my hands. "So what do I need to do?"

"Here I'll give you the papers and you just put them on the desk, OK?"

"Yes, ma'am."

About half an hour of doing this- Sonny getting the paper from the printer (me organizing them into 2 piles, being the gentleman I am) - we were both exhausted. Paper was a lot of hard work.

"They better recycle this after they're done," she said randomly, puffed.

I smiled. She was a funny one, alright.

"That makes two of us. Hopefully, they'll have the heart to do it themselves next time."

"Oh, trust me, they won't."

"And you know that because…"

She glared playfully at me. "I know people."

"Uh…so do I," I said I a 'duh' tone.

She smiled her usual smile- oh, look! Twinkle! Mission accomplished. I mentally patted myself on my shoulder.

She just shrugged. "I don't know what even happens there at your show, but…" She stopped and looked out the window. "OH MY GOSH! It's raining!" Weird, she smiled.

"What's so good about rain?" I asked completely confused as to why rain would even be exciting.

"Because after all this stress, dancing in the rain is the best stress reliever. Don't tell me you've never danced in the rain before." She crossed her arms while looking at my expression. Wasn't it clear on my face? "Oh my gosh, you haven't!"

I scoffed. "Sonny, there's a reason why I hate rain. One, ruins my hair. Two, wets my clothes. And three, rain makes you sick," I pointed out, taking out a finger on every number.

Everything about rain was bad. It wets you, and it's sad.

"Well, you are going to think differently about that today, I am going to show you how to have fun in the rain," she said, standing up and smiling.

Twinkle, twinkle. Perfect, now her eyes would be the same as always.

"No," I said simply. I hate rain.

"OK, fine. I was gonna ask you if you wanted a dance, but oh, well." There were clicking of heels, the a creak of the door.

What does she mean by 'dance'. Oh, no what have I done?

"Sonny!" I called.

Great, now I sound desperate. Not cool. I ran to the door, opening it and chased after the familiar figure. Can you spell desperate? (Cause I probably can't!)

"Sonny!"

"Yes, Chad?" she asked, turning to face me.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go…do whatever…in the rain!"

She grabbed my hand, while I ignored the fireworks coming from it, and ran. I followed behind her, running as well. I don't think I've ever seen Sonny this excited.

Before I knew it, I was out in the rain, my hair and clothes getting drenched. I saw the other Randoms, dancing and singing and screaming in the rain. This is what they did for a living?

"Sonny, you are going to pay for this!" I said angrily, trying to fix my beautiful blonde hair.

"No-one cares about you, Cooper," said the blonde Random, Twain, I think that's her name.

Rainy, the one with the hat, splashed some water at her, she shrieked and ran after him, both of them laughing their heads off. Then the same thing happened to me, only it was Sonny. I stood there, my mouth in an 'O' shape, shocked.

"Sonny Munroe, you did not just do that!"

She smiled mischievously, her eyes twinkling like never before. "Yes, I did do that to the one and only, Chad Dylan Cooper!" she shouted, her arms expanding every word of my name like a superstar. What a wannabe.

"I'm gonna get you, Munroe!" I ran to her, she caught on and just ran away, laughing and giggling.

I thought I'd never do this in front of anyone, but I laughed my stupid laugh. Hey, I was having fun, cut me some slack. This is way more entertaining than watching myself on T.V. Who knew rain could be so much fun?

Especially when you have Sonny there with her twinkly eyes.

Stupid twinkly eyes. So freaking cute.

* * *

**As of right now, I am listening to '**_**Teenage Dreams**_**' by Katy Perry. Random fact… :/ **

**So, I don't know if I'll continue this story, yet. But don't expect an update for another week. I have other projects to do and I do have a life people! ;)**

**Review, whoever reads this :D**

**- Carmel xx**


	2. Tucking Hair Behind Ears And Scandals

**How To Fall For Sonny Munroe  
**_**Disclaimer: Nothing. Nada. None. Nachos. Yummm… ;)**_

**A/N: I just cut myself whilst shaving my legs. And it's bleeding bad. :/**

**So this is the second chapter. It took a while cause I had experienced writer's block. Plus, I have 4 projects and 6 tests this week and my stupid parents are shouting at me because they think I haven't done anything, when in fact I've done 7/10 of those. Stupid parents.**

**But thanks for all the reviews. They made my day ((((((: Greg wants you to review! (Hahaha, Ri-Ri do you get it? It's Greg!)**

**P.S Demi is NOT IN REHAB! Rehab is for junkies and alcoholics trying to recover! Demi is not any of those. She's getting ****help****. **_**Rehab.**_**Help****. They are different! But if SWAC is getting cancelled I would write a letter to Disney about what a bad idea it is! **

**

* * *

****2. Tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. It'll make you have fireworks. **

Have I even done that before? Tuck a strand of hair behind her ear? Well, I guess I can conclude: NO.

See, Sonny is like one of those girls that care too much about what they look. Just like what Bruno Mars wrote in that song. Umm…_Just The Way You Are_, I guess? Meh, I don't know.

Well, back to my point: Sonny's hair is always perfect! Even if she never thinks it! Which annoys me. Her hair is never falling on her face, cause she always tucks it behind her ear and then her face just isn't the same without the hair falling loosely. But it's still beautiful.

And fireworks, really? I'm gonna change that…

…

Never mind.

'_Sparks_' is way too over used. What's another word for firework?

What's a _banger_? Is it someone who is a sex addict? Cause you know, they _bang_ a lot. Haha, that's kinda funny. _No, it's not! _Who are you? _Your conscience_. Like I said yesterday, _**GO AWAY! **__Bye!_

Well, that was easy. _Cause you and I weren't fighting. _GO AWAY! _Bye._

But seriously, how am I supposed to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear? It's so cheesy, corny, unoriginal and over-used. Maybe I should go experiment…

I walked out my dressing room and walked casually to the colourful room where the Randoms hang out. Seriously, that place gives e the creeps.

"Randoms," I announced in a rude tone.

"Shhh!" they all said in unison.

Oh, no they did not just do that! Not to Chad Dylan-

Oh, hey what's on T.V?

"Sonny Munroe? Is she really the girl she says she is?" Ryan the retard asked.

Ugh, I hate him. He's the one that announced that I was dating Penelope, when I wasn't. I have _way_ better taste than Penelope.

"Uh, what's this about?" I asked in confusion.

"Shhh!"

Jeez, I was just asking.

"Sonny Munroe was caught red-handed today in the mall." He paused. Then a picture popped up. "No, literally, she had a red hand."

It was a stupid red hand! But why is that making headlines all of the sudden?

"What did Sonny do? Did she get into a fight that ended ugly or did she kill someone or is it simply just red paint? You decide," Ryan added for dramatic effect.

Then the T.V switched off, turning black so I could see everyone's shocked reflection. They all had their mouth in an 'O' shape.

Then there was sobbing which sounded like Sonny. "Some _fool_"- she spat the word- "thought it was a fun day to prank me so all this paint went all over me when I was looking for a new colour for my room." She sobbed even harder. This hurt me.

"Aww, Sonny, don't cry," Blondie cooed. Weird. Blondie comforting Sonny? Now, that's a shocker.

Sonny only sobbed harder.

"Sonny, it was nothing. I'm sure it'll all die away," Hat Dude added.

"Yeah, Ryan's just a big bully. Don't listen to him," Gravy agreed.

"On the plus side, he had a _blue _hand," Flora joked.

What? I don't know their names, they're _Randoms_. Ugh.

What they're doing now, really…made me wanna puke. Just, so, gross.

_You're only saying that because your cast can't do that for you_.

Uh, why would I be saying that? My cast yeah, they're talented but they never talk to me. No biggie.

_Aww, does someone feel lonely? _You know what? Just go away! Go to the corner and die. _Fine. _Fine. _Good_. Good.

I snapped back to reality after fighting with that stupid voice in my head and turned my attention to Sonny.

"Now people think I slapped someone!" she sobbed.

I decided to cut in, this is getting way too out of hand. "Sonny, it's a bunch of phoney. You know what? I'll call Ryan and tell him to drop it."

She looked at me with happiness in her beautiful brown eyes while the others had another shocked expression. The Randoms - except for Sonny - was creeping me out with their expressions, I had to look at them in disgust.

"Really, Chad?" Sonny asked with hope in her voice.

My face immediately dropped and I smiled at her. "Of course."

"Really?" the Randoms asked at the same time with disbelief in their tone. They couldn't believe I was actually being nice to them, especially Sonny - who I had so many fights with.

"Yeah." I nodded in obviousness. Just because I was mean to _them _does not mean I can be mean to Sonny. Sonny was…in other words…special and the only one that had talent.

_You're finally admitting she has talent! _GO AWAY! _Bye!_

_

* * *

_

**2 Hours Later**

"Just in, Chad Dylan Cooper" - a picture of me pooped up- "star of the hit tween show, _Mackenzie Falls_, defending Sonny Munroe?"

Ugh, stupid Ryan. He's such a fucking idiot! I asked politely if he could drop the Sonny red-hand scandal and he thinks I like Sonny! Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Chad asked us to stop with the Sonny red-hand news in the best way possible. Could this mean that Cooper is dating Munroe? Watch out, Sonny, you're gonna get threatened like Kim Kardashian did. And watch out, Cooper, you might get killed by her fans."

Sonny sobbed again. "My life is **ruined**!" she screamed.

"No, Sonny, it's not," I assured as much as my persuasion would let me. I hugged her and she just cried into my chest, staining my shirt. But who cares about my awesome purple shirt right now? Sonny was crying her perfect shade of brown eyes out for a stupid, unbelievable-believable to some people- rumour. Let's all blame Ryan.

"Yes it is!" she argued, "Everyone thinks we're dating-"

"And that's a bad thing?" I blurted out loud. Oops. Um…

"YES! Dating you would be a nightmare, worst of all, people already think we are dating!"

That hurt me a bit. "So, you-you'd never date me at all?" I asked softly. Yeah, I was **almost** crying. But, hey, this was Sonny.

She sighed and stopped crying for a while. "I don't know, Chad. It's hard enough people think that we are, but it's even harder for me to think about it right now when everyone thinks I killed someone," she joked and chuckled slightly at the end.

I don't know how, but my hands went near her face and grabbed a strand of her hair. Yep, Sonny Munroe had a strand of hair on her perfect face. I tucked it behind her ear and smiled, she smiled as well and let out one chuckle.

Well, that was number dos (two) for me. It's accomplished, but I think I'll be doing this for a while.

Then my hand just followed the shape of her cheek down to her chin, and I dropped my hand so I was holding hers.

"So…"

"So…" she repeated.

"Well…" AWKWARD.

"Well…"

"So would you ever actually date me, if you wanted to?" I asked out of the blue.

"I don't know, it's all so confusing and very pressuring. I'll…I'll have to think about," she answered, stumbling on some of the words.

I smiled slightly. "OK, I guess I'll have to wait until everything's back to normal, right?"

She let out another chuckle and smiled up at me. "I guess that's fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

Another strand of her hair fell onto her face. Before she could even realize, I tucked it back in the right place. That wasn't as good as when she'd have her hair fall perfectly. But it'll do for now.

Huh, maybe the word was right.

I _did _feel _**FIREWORKS.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Well, my battery's gonna die soon, so I might as well post this before it does die…**

**Also, please check out my other stories! **_**Sleeping Beauty: Allison 'Sonny' Munroe **_**is going to be updated soon. (: So watch out for that. **

**Review! :D**

**- Carmel xx**


End file.
